<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foreign Tides by winonavibes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067620">Foreign Tides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winonavibes/pseuds/winonavibes'>winonavibes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your eyes tell [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Order (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Maybe A Little Plot, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 2 Episode 10 - Scene Divergence, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winonavibes/pseuds/winonavibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t.” Her voice sounded so pained that it hit him right in the gut.<br/>“It´s alright to let someone care about you.”, he said but she just shook her head lightly and turned around, taking a step away from him.<br/>“There´s no point.”, she whispered.</p><p>Based on this scene from Season 2 Episode 10</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamish Duke/Vera Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your eyes tell [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Foreign Tides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I imagine she, like you, finds me a selfish woman.”<br/>
He gasped at her words and looked at her. All the disbelief he felt was probably visible on his face but he didn’t even care. His mind was running at least a thousand miles per hour.<br/>
“Vera, I don’t think you´re selfish.” His words were insistent although he had to choose them carefully. “You´re demanding and… weirdly ticklish but not selfish.” The pain in her eyes was almost too much for him to bear.<br/>
“How can you be so sure?”, she asked in a whisper.<br/>
“Because of all the times you could´ve killed us but you didn’t because you wanted us to learn, to live.” He reached out with his hand, felt his skin brush against her cheek briefly but she raised her hand as well and caught him before he could really touch her.<br/>
“Don’t.” Her voice sounded so pained that it hit him right in the gut.<br/>
“It´s alright to let someone care about you.”, he said but she just shook her head lightly and turned around, taking a step away from him.<br/>
“There´s no point.”, she whispered. He followed her, putting his hand on her shoulder and turning her towards him again. He looked into her eyes, trying to figure out what to do but the pained expression on her face made him hesitate to make another move. She took a deep breath before pushing his hand off her shoulder and taking another step back so that she was out of his reach. They just looked at each other for a second.</p><p>“You should go.” Her tone was dismissing but he noticed that she looked away while speaking. When he didn’t move, she let out a small sigh and then looked up at him. Hamish started speaking before she could tell him to leave again. His heart was beating fast in his chest.</p><p>“You always do that. Every time you let me in you push me away afterward.”, he stated way more calmly than he felt. She raised her eyebrows at him.<br/>
“I´ve never…”, she began but he interrupted her.<br/>
“Vera, please. Don’t do this.” His voice was strained with emotions that he couldn’t keep in any longer. “Let me help you.”<br/>
Her whole body tensed and she pressed her lips together briefly.<br/>
“I don’t need help.”, she snapped, “I´m not broken and I certainly don’t need anyone to coddle me.” She took another step backward.<br/>
“I never said you were broken and I don’t mean any of this in a bad way.” He ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration. “Why don’t you understand that I just want to see you happy? I would do anything for you!” The words were out before he could think them through. She looked taken aback as if she hadn’t seen this coming. He had always assumed that she knew how he felt about her, that she´d noticed how his infatuation with her had turned into something more. He had been smitten with her from the very beginning and it wasn’t like he had been subtle about his feelings. He might not have been vocal about it but he had thought that his actions alone might have spoken for him. Apparently, he had been wrong about that.</p><p>She looked at him disbelievingly.<br/>
“What... What are you saying?”, she asked and he felt the tension in the room rising again. He could see her hesitation and her desperation and all the emotions she usually hid so well.<br/>
He sighed and closed his eyes for a second before opening them again and looking back at her.<br/>
“That maybe I want this to be more than just a quick fuck now and then.” She bit her bottom lip and let out a breath.<br/>
“So that is how you feel?”, she asked and frowned at him. “Like this all means nothing to me?”<br/>
Hamish cocked his head to the side.<br/>
“Doesn’t it?”, he challenged her and then turned away from her, taking a few steps, as if the distance would make the rejection he was beginning to feel any less painful. He should have just gone when she told him to. At least they would have still been able to act as if nothing had happened then.<br/>
He didn’t expect the touch on his shoulder so he jumped slightly but the hand that Vera had placed there didn’t move away again. There was a moment of silence before Hamish spoke again.</p><p>“Look, I apologize for…”<br/>
“There is nothing to apologize for.” Her voice sounded so distressed that he couldn’t help but turn around and look at her. He could see that it took her a lot to not just run away right now, so he didn’t say anything, instead he waited for her to sort out her thoughts. When she finally spoke again there was way more emotion in there than she had ever shown him before.</p><p>“I´m not good for you.”, she began quietly and when he wanted to interrupt her, she raised her hand, signaling for him to let her talk. “I´m not good for you.”, she repeated. “My life is neither pretty nor easy, it never has been.” She looked around for a second, searching for words. When she finally looked at him again there was an unreadable expression on her face. “I didn’t plan any of this. You just… You intrigued me from the beginning, with your charm and your wit and your humor. And I told myself at least a thousand times that this was a bad idea but…” She let out a frustrated sigh and looked away. It was obvious to him how hard it was for her to open up to him like this, so before she could say anything else, he took her hands in his and pulled her to him. She let him put his arms around her and just hold her for a minute. His heart was still beating fast but the pain he had felt had turned into something less harsh.</p><p>“I don’t want to push you into something you don’t want.”, he muttered into her hair and closed his eyes at the sudden rush of emotion that surged up in his stomach when she tightened her grip on him.<br/>
“It has nothing to with what I want.”, she replied in a whisper.<br/>
“Actually, it does.” One of his hands began stroking through her hair unconsciously. “What you want is the only thing that matters right now.” He let go of her and leaned back so that he could look at her. Their hands intertwined again. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.<br/>
“I don’t know if I can give you what you want.” It was the truth, or at least it was what she thought to be the truth, he knew that.<br/>
“Why don’t you let me be the judge on that?”, he suggested and when she didn’t say no, he couldn’t stop a little smile from spreading on his face. He watched her expression go back to normal but it didn’t stop the relief that spread through him.</p><p>“So…”, he began, “We´ll try?” She surprised him by rolling her eyes.<br/>
“If it´ll stop you from asking stupid questions again.” His grin grew even wider at her reaction. He wouldn’t admit it but he was glad that she was lightening the mood.<br/>
“Is that a yes?”, he asked and had to suppress a chuckle when she looked at him in amused annoyance.<br/>
“Stop grinning like an idiot and move. I´m busy.” She turned around and walked over to her desk when all of a sudden Hamish put his hands around her waist and pulled her back. She let out a surprised huff and was about to struggle against him when he spun her around and crushed their lips together in one fluent motion. His hands were on her waist, holding her in place, while his tongue was teasing her mouth. She opened it to him slowly and he let out an approving moan.</p><p>He pushed forward, making her step back until her back hit the desk. When she broke the kiss and looked at him, he was still grinning. She rolled her eyes again and let her hands wander along the hem of his shirt before pulling it up and over his head. Her hands connected with his bare chest and began stroking the skin there teasingly.<br/>
“One may come to the conclusion that you are a little impatient, Magus.”, he taunted and his grin turned smug. She just raised her eyebrows and gave him a devilish smile.<br/>
“Well, we wouldn’t want to give someone that impression.” Without further warning she pushed against his chest and effectively made him stumble back. The shocked expression on his face seemed to satisfy her immensely.</p><p>“That’s not fair.”, he pouted but immediately moved back to her, so close that their lips were almost touching again.<br/>
“I don’t recall claiming otherwise.” He could feel her breath on his lips and it made shivers run down his spine but instead of connecting their mouths he slowly moved his lips down to her neck, barely touching her skin until he reached the point where her neck met her shoulder. He began licking the skin there ever so slowly, careful not to leave any marks because he still remembered the last time he had done that and how mad she had been with him then. He would love to mark her, claim her as his but he respected her wishes, at least for now.</p><p>One of her hands came up and stroked through his hair softly as he began unbuttoning her blouse. With every new spot of skin that was revealed his tongue moved lower until he reached the top of her skirt. While she removed her shirt and her bra, he began to slowly pull down the zipper. When the skirt fell to the floor, she quickly stepped out of it. His hands ran up her calves, caressing the soft skin of her legs; his mouth was busy placing featherlight kisses on her hips and thighs.<br/>
The hand that was still tangled in his hair tightened its grip when his mouth began moving more towards her center. He kneeled between her legs and his hands came up to cup her ass and give him better access. Then he began to lightly let his tongue wander over her underwear, teasing her through the fabric with slow and precise motions but not applying any pressure where she wanted it.</p><p>By the time he pulled her underwear down, she was almost writhing beneath him. He looked up at her, right into her eyes while he lifted her legs one after another and then tossed the piece of clothing aside carelessly. His hands ran back up over her thighs and caressed the skin of her hips briefly before moving to her behind again and pulling her towards him. He held her gaze for another few seconds before pushing his head in between her legs and beginning to caress her. He pulled back every now and then and just let his breath ghost over her sensitive skin before pushing back and licking and sucking until she made those amazing sounds that made him even harder in his pants.</p><p>She tried to move and he let her roll her hips against him. Her sounds grew more and more desperate and he knew that she was close to her release. One of his hands sneaked back to her front and he started rubbing his fingers on her entrance, while his mouth was still sucking and licking on her clit. When he let his finger slip inside of her, he felt her whole body beginning to tremble. He wanted to set a slow pace but she came around his fingers just seconds after he had entered her. She was letting out all kinds of sounds but he still kept up his movements. When her moaning started to turn into panting and her body stopped trembling so violently, he gave her one final lick before removing his mouth and hands and looking up at her.</p><p>Her cheeks were reddened with pleasure but her eyes were dark and still full of desire. She pulled on his hair and he stood up, taken by surprise when she kissed him passionately. His hand sneaked between them, taking one of her breasts in his hand and she gasped into his mouth when he pinched her nipple softly. Her own hands opened his jeans and pulled them over his hips, taking the underwear down with them. He reached down with his free hand and pulled the clothes off, taking his socks off in the same movement.<br/>
She sat on the desk and he stepped in between her legs. His mouth was still on hers, kissing her, licking her, tasting her. He let his hands wander from her breasts to her hips and pulled her to him abruptly. His dick rubbed along her clit and both of them let out sounds of pleasure at the friction it created. He repeated the action a couple of times until he couldn’t take it anymore. As if she could sense that he wanted more, her legs wrapped around his waist and her heels dug into his back.</p><p>He ended their kiss and instead pressed their foreheads together while lightly pressing the tip of his cock to her entrance. They stayed like that for a few seconds until he slowly pushed forward. The feeling of being inside her was even more overwhelming than usual and it took every ounce of self-control he had to stay still and let her adjust. When she dug her heels into his back again, he knew that she was ready and he began to move out of her almost all the way before pushing back in.<br/>
The pace he set was steady and almost torturously slow but he wanted to make this last longer than it usually did. For once she didn’t seem to have a problem with that and just moved her hips in time with his thrusts. One of his hands came around her neck. He pulled her close and their lips met almost clumsily while he kept up his movements at the same torturous pace.</p><p>After a few minutes, he could feel himself nearing his release. His free hand moved to her clit and began stroking her in time with his thrusts. She let out a breathless moan against his lips; her arms came around his neck, pulling him closer still. He could feel her beginning to tighten around him, all of her muscles tensing with the impending release. He sped up the movement of his hand and within seconds he could feel her clenching around his cock. The sounds she made already sounded amazing to him but when she moaned his name in a breathless whisper it was enough to send him over the edge as well. He came with her name on his lips while still being buried deep inside of her.</p><p>It took them longer than usual to catch their breaths but Hamish didn’t mind, just held her in his arms with her face pressed into his chest. She was the first one to move though, leaning back and looking at him with an almost appreciative expression on her face.<br/>
"That was…” She seemed to be at a loss for words.<br/>
“Amazing? Spectacular? Incredible?” His suggestions made her roll her eyes but she also couldn’t help the small smile that forced its way through.<br/>
“Acceptable, I would say.”, she teased and when she looked up at him with an amused glint, he felt his heart stutter in his chest. He took a step back and just looked at her for a second, trying to take in all of her. She was still sitting on her desk, naked, and just so damn beautiful.<br/>
“What are you doing?” She looked at him curiously.<br/>
“Nothing.”, he responded and watched her raise her eyebrows at him suspiciously. “Just looking at you.”, he corrected himself and gave her a sheepish smile. It seemed to amuse her.<br/>
“And why would you do that?”, she asked with that same glint in her eyes again.<br/>
“Because…” He took a step forward and cupped her cheek in his hand. “You´re gorgeous.”<br/>
She pulled him closer by crossing her arms behind his back. Her mouth moved over his cheek lightly, stopping just in front of his ear.<br/>
“I know.”, she whispered gently and it made him chuckle. He pressed his lips to her temple softly and then pulled her into his arms. They had never really embraced each other prior to this evening but it seemed somewhat like the right thing to do in that moment. His cheek was resting on her hair, their arms were holding each other tightly. He closed his eyes and just let himself feel her for a moment.</p><p>When they stepped away from each other and started dressing he could see her watching him every now and then from the corner of his eye. Something had changed between them tonight and although he didn’t know what it was exactly, he could feel it. They still had a lot of things to talk about but right now none of that mattered to him. Right now, with every touch or smile of her, he felt like he was right where he was supposed to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>